


come home to my heart

by ultearmilkovich



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Practice Kissing, aomomo drabbles, just random episodes of little aomomo headcanons i have, this wont be chronological or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: aomomo childhood friends to lovers goodness
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	come home to my heart

“Dai-chan,” began Satsuki, speaking in that tone that, if Daiki didn’t know any better, and he did, meant she needed something from him. Usually something troublesome.

“-No,” came Daiki’s deadpan before she could continue.

Laughter burst out of him at the sudden look of annoyance on her face. 

“You don’t even know what i was gonna say!” 

“Whatever it is, it’s always annoying.”

Satsuki crossed her arms over her chest. ”You are  _ such _ a jerkface.”

“Hah! What are you, 12?” Daiki shot back.

“At least I can spell ‘congratulations’ without needing to google it.”

“Shut up, Satsuki.” Daiki clicked his tongue. Damn, she was  _ so _ irritating when she wanted to be. “What do you want, anyway? I’m busy.” He shook the new Mai issue in his hands, the one he’d been reading before Satsuki barged into his room without knocking.

“Yeah, you really should lock the door before you bust out the lotion and tissues.” Satsuki’s nose crinkled as she eyed the impressive, economy-size bottle of Nivea. “It’s good that I got here before you got your hand dirty. I really need a favor.”

Unashamed, Daiki folded the magazine and set it aside. “Well? Out with it. I don’t have all day to chat. Mai-chan and I have a date.”

“And speaking of dates,” Her voice trilled, which got on Daiki’s nerves. He knew what she was going to talk about next, and it would probably be incessant. Satsuki had not shut up since Tetsu politely agreed to go on a date with her, to Daiki’s annoyance. 

“Yeah, yeah. Tetsu’s taking you to freaking lunch. I somehow doubt that qualifies as a date, Satsuki. I mean, who goes out together during  _ daytime _ ? Virgins, probably.” 

Satsuki chuckled, patronizingly. “Oh, please. Copious masturbation doesn’t mean you’re not a virgin anymore, Dai-chan. And you’re just jealous because I’m on my path to my happily ever after and you’re still jerking it to cleavage printed on paper.”

Daiki scoffed. Satsuki could be just as mean when she wanted to be. “Whatever. What do you want? I’d prefer you get it over with sometime today. Like I said: I’m busy.”

“Okay, Grumpy.” Satsuki sucked in a breath and blew it out, slowly.

Daiki’s eyebrow cocked up. “What? You need me to buy birth control for you, or something?”

Instantly, Satsuki reddened. “What! No, you colossal idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter!”

Daiki threw up his hands in frustration. “Then what? Spit it out!”

“I was going to ask you to teach me how to kiss, but I won’t anymore, if you’re going to be such a blockhead!”

* * *

...Now, wait. 

There had to be rules about this, right? 

Childhood best friends weren’t supposed to cross that line, right? Daiki had watched Dawson’s Creek. He knew shit like this would veer their relationship out of clarity. 

“What the fuck?” Daiki blurted out, feeling his mind short-circuit and his pulse race, just a little.

Satsuki, still considerably pink in the face, grunted in annoyance. “See, this is exactly what I thought. It doesn’t have to be weird, but you’re making it weird, Dai-chan!”

Daiki sputtered. “Literally  _ how  _ can this not be weird, Satsuki? You’re asking me to kiss you. And I think you mean with tongue!”

Satsuki began to pace, as she was prone to when her nerves set in. “I just- I don’t know! I don’t want Tetsu-kun to think I’m bad at kissing! I mean, if he kisses me tomorrow, I don’t want to just sit there and take it. I want to be good at kissing him back.”

“Jesus, Satsuki. You couldn’t have asked Kise?”

“No! I don’t know! I didn’t really think this through.” Satsuki stopped pacing when she got to Daiki’s room’s window. It paralleled perfectly to her own bedroom window. She didn’t know  _ why _ it was Aomine Daiki she immediately sought out when she thought about the first kiss. The same first kiss she always fantasized would be with her beloved Tetsu-kun. But the more she thought about her upcoming date, the less became of her inhibition and soon, she found herself at Daiki’s home, asking him to kiss her. For practice. Or maybe, not. 

_ No,  _ she told herself, firmly.  _ This is for practice. _

She had watched Dawson’s Creek, too.

After a while of silence, Daiki spoke up. “Okay. Get in here, then.”

Satsuki balked at how easily he seemed to change his mind. But she really shouldn’t be so surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Carefree, his words might have been, but there was a dusting of red over his nose. “I just brushed my teeth.”

Satsuki sat on the bed, inches beside the boy she spent practically her whole life chasing after. “So did I.”

Daiki swallowed. “Do you want me to just go for it? I don’t know how to explain stuff like you do.”

A little bit dazed, Satsuki looked up into Daiki’s face, feeling her pulse gallop the closer he bought his face down to hers. “Okay.”

When Daiki touched his lips to hers, they were hot and a little chapped. It felt a little rushed when his tongue probed her bottom lip, but the promise of tongue had been there. Satsuki gasped, just a little, and Daiki took that as an invitation to slide his tongue along hers. Satsuki now felt  _ her _ brain short circuit. It was a little hot, how Daiki grabbed her lower back as he deepened the kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck, and her fingers tread through his hair so naturally. It felt like they were made to do this. 

It became just a little bit hotter when Satsuki closed the space between them, and they were chest to chest, bouncing heat off each other. Satsuki had a brief time to wonder if this was why people just began taking their clothes off while making out. 

All of a sudden, Daiki pulled away. His lips were glistening and he looked just a little bit freaked out from how much he enjoyed those few seconds kissing Satsuki. 

“ _ Ooookay _ . That should be enough, right?” Daiki’s voice, normally so deep and uninterested, went just an octave higher from his nerves. He hoped she didn’t see the chub that was forming under his shorts. 

Still a bit stunned, Satsuki just sat there, looking at him, not processing why the kiss ended so abruptly. “Wh-”

“It’s getting late, you know. You should go to bed early so you can get up early. You know. For your date.” Daiki rubbed at the back of his neck. “With Tetsu.”

Satsuki’s world came crashing down incrementally. “Oh, yes. Right.” Fidgety, she stood from Daiki’s bed. “Thanks for the lip. I mean, tip. Tips. Uh, I mean the practice. I--” she took the steps towards his door, her hand on the doorknob, her face flaring. “Good night, Dai-chan. And uh, thank you for your service.”

With that, she scurried out of his bedroom and slammed his door shut.  _ Thank you for your service? _ What the hell was she talking about?

Daiki stood up and locked his door. His mother would no doubt come in a few moments to call him down for dinner, and he did not want her to see him in this state. 

Distressed, Daiki flopped face down on his mattress, feeling shame at the feelings coursing through him and the blood rushing to his little friend. Jesus. This was  _ Satsuki. _ He needed to chill out. Despite the fact that it was his first kiss, too.

_ Shit, _ he thought. He couldn’t believe he had kissed Satsuki because she wanted to be good for Tetsu.  _ Shit. _ He’d just become some sort of fluffer for Satsuki, which disgusted and depressed him.

Cringing internally, Daiki groaned low and long. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to look Satsuki in the eye ever again, after this.

**Author's Note:**

> this was typed on my phone while i was at starbucks so no beta or anything  
> im @/ULTEARMLLKOVICH on twt hehe


End file.
